transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Crime and Punishment
Summary: Raindance gets an electroshock collar - so how can she get her revenge on Powerglide now? '''Autobot City - Repair Bay ''This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. ''On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance is sitting on a chair moodily, swinging back and forth. She has a big collar on her neck with a little flashing light on it, but she has tried to pretty it up by adding glitter and a bell Powell Glyde stumbles into the room in a Kramer-esque fashion. Is there any other way? "What's going on in here?" He looks at Sam, "And why is he still living?" Sam Waverly is very much not-quite-dead-yet. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance points at Sam accusingly. "/HE/ doesn't get a collar!" Powell Glyde points at same as well, but in a more 'ONE OF THESE DAYS, ALICE' way. Then he points at Raindance, "And why are you wearing that stupid thing?" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance rings the bell grumpily. "Its a stupid 'I'm not allowed to hit Powerglide collar'". Then she covers her mouth with a squeak, and slowly says "I mean.. its a 'hit Powerglide /more/ collar..." Sam Waverly coughs a couple times. "You two require privacy?" Powell Glyde crosses his arms and frowns as dissaprovingly as possible, "Well, whatever it's for, it looks ridiculous." He glares at Sam, "What? Why would I want privacy?" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance picks up a spanner and throws it at Soundwave's head. "Stupid Soundwave, talk less!" But the moment she throws it, the collar buzzes, giving her an electric shock, and she screw up her face. "Nyaaaargh!" The spanner thonks off Sam's shoulder (the bad one), only barely clipping his head. "Aaaagh!" he yells as the joint receives even more damage. Powell Glyde points and laughs at Soundwave, and then laughs even more at Raindance. "Oh my God, that is the GREATEST thing I've ever seen! Who-," he gigglesnorts, "put that on you, anyway?" The prepubescent, nerdy-looking child inhabitated by Lee-Zard's neural patterns scampers into the repair bay. He has his stick-like arms wrapped around a Transformers-sized datapadd. His excited expression vanishes as he arrives just in time to see Raindance/Rhiannon throw a tool at Soundwave/Sam. "Hey! No throwing things! This no be time for fun and games." The child tries to put on a stern expression, but it doesn't seem to work. "Aaaaagh!" continues Sam. His poor shoulder! Rhiannon Slim-Dhance steadies her head as the collar stops buzzing as she fixes Powerglide with a stony glare and gets to her feet storming up to him. "Right, you stupid little minibot, I'll show YOU the greatest thing ever!" As she says that, she raises her fist, and - BZAAAAAP! The collar zaps her again, causing her eyes to open wide and her hair to frizz slightly Dominic Duncan looks towards Lee. "have you gotten anything on getting to subspace yet?" Sam Waverly grumbles as the pain slowly subsides. "Will crush you. Promise," he growls at Rhiannon. Powell Glyde tries his best to keep a straight face, but he quickly cracks and begins to laugh obnoxiously yet again. "Hahaha, ho-lee crap, this is awesome!" He pulls out a piece of paper titled 'Things To Do Before I Die in Four Days' and crosses a line through the first bullet point: 'Watch Raindance suffer for being a bitch'. Lee Zipperman nods emphatically to Dominic, and tries to heft the over-sized datapad to share the contents of the screen. "Me has been running translation and decryption algorithms for days through Teletran Two. Me not get a complete translation yet, but me did find useful info'mation, which combined with digital reconstructions of the hardware present on the alien ship, does look promising." Lee-Zard replies. He cats a glance over to Soundwave, the self-declared expert cryptologist. "Any luck translating your copies of the alien files?" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance lays her hand on Powerglide's shoulder, and raises her other fist. The electric shock zaps her again... but it also MIGHT pass though Powerglide if he's not quick enough. "I'll wipe that smile off your face!" she shouts wildly Sam Waverly shrugs, passes across the datapad to Lee. "Take sleep," he mumbles, and does so. Powell Glyde is missed completely and begins to laugh, but not half as hard as he was the first few times he watched her get shocked. "Hahhaa! Aahh...I feel kinda' bad now." He does, really, but that doesn't keep him from smiling. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't keep trying to kill me." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance scowls at Powell, giving her bell a little ring again. "I'm not trying to kill you, I'm preemptively defending myself!" Dominic Duncan shakes his head. "Powerglide....you really should stop." Powell Glyde rubs at his nose with the back of his hand, "Pffft, yeah, sure, whatever. Like THAT would hold up in court. If anything /I'm/ the one that's defending myself." He looks at Jetfire (he knows he's Jetfire because of what a jerk he looks like), and snorts, "Whatever, man." Lee Zipperman takes the device from Soundwave, briefy giving him a concerned look, before heading to a quiet corner of the repair bay to compare notes. He huddles down over the two sets of data, his bright green eyes darting quickly back and forth between the two. "Yesyesyes, these figures must be transcribed seperatly and then recombined... These idiograms aren't diagrams, they're directions..." He mutters to himself, comparing and combining information from the two sources. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance frowns at Powell, her brain whirring at a hundred miles a minute at ways to get around the collar. "Hey Jetfire, if I pay you one hundred dollars, can you ki - AAAAARGH!" She jumps as the collar zaps her again Dominic Duncan blinks at Raindance. "No." he seems to know what she's about to say. "as much of a putz as Powerglide is...i'm not going to kill him." Powell Glyde places his hands on his hips, leaning towards Jetfire, "I'm not a putz! You're an idiot!" He points at Soundwave, "He's a jerk," then points at Raindance, "And she's a freakin' tease. You guys are a trifecta of SUCK" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance rings her bell again sulkily. "I am NOT a tease!" she pouts at Powerglide. "You're a... you're a... you're a BIG MEANY!" And with that, she storms out of the room! Dominic Duncan shakes his head. "if I'm such an idiot....how come I found the DNA tag in all of our bodies? If Soundwave's an idiot...why is he helping us with the alien language and encryption?" he keeps silent about Raindance being a tease. he just sighs. "Powerglide...unless you are able to be useful, you really should stay out of the med bay." "Jetfire, what do you need me to do?" Joe Bumble says as he walks into the med bay. He looks as Rainance storms out and looks to Powerglide. "Shouldnt we have a collar on him also, he did willingly want to be homeless and stink." Dominic Duncan sucks in a deep breath and sighs again. "Under the circumstances....and his willingness to goad people into destructive behavior.....I'd authorize it. but that is up to Magnus, not me." Powell Glyde would normally laugh, but actually felt bad for being a jerk, even though it was completely justified. He shakes a fist at Jetfire, "Yeah!? Well, you stay out of my..SHUT UP!" And then Bumblebee had to throw his two cents in, "IT WASN'T WILLINGLY, I DIDN'T KNOW I HAD A CHOICE!" He growls and leaves the room, mostly out of anger, but also to chase after Raindance. Lee Zipperman hopes Raindance and Powerglide will be less crazy once they'be been -somehow- transferred back into thier original bodies. On one hand, little Lee is a bit sad to see Raindance upset, since everyone is having a hard time with the whole countdown to death thing, but it's one less distraction for him while he pores over his work, reconciling the two different attempts at translating the alien data into a single cohesive whole. Dominic Duncan snerks at this. "I'm going to guess that the act of sex must cause some sort of high and addiction....and the thoughts of it can cause some.....rather disturbing outlets to get into that act again." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance storms back into the room, now wearing a tight fitting Japanese schoolgirl's uniform. "What you donna DO NOW Powerglide, what you gonna DO?" She doesn't notice that he's vanished Dominic Duncan turns towards Rhiannon.....blinks...blushes...looks at his pants...then facepalms. "Aw crap." Powell Glyde somehow didn't bump into Raindance on the way out. He runs around all over the place, looking for her so he can punch her and get away with it. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance puts her hands on her hips and stares at Jetfire angrily. "What? What? WHAT?" Joe Bumble looks to Raindance and just sighs, jumping up to try an slap the back of her head. "Will you STOP or else I am going to request a button which makes the shock collar activate when pushed!" He says angrilly, finally to his limit. "I am sick and tired of yours and Powerglide's stupidity and at the moment your both not acting any better then the decepticons!" Bumblebee succeeds in grasping Rhiannon Slim-Dhance, throwing her off-balance. Dominic Duncan shrugs at Raindance. but then looks to Bumblebee. "all right...but it out." Powell Glyde picks that exact moment to come back into the repair bay, "Hey guys, I think I forgot somethi- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He points at Bumblebee with a look of shock, and then anger, "ARE YOU TRYING TO MATE WITH HER!? YOU BASTARD!" He takes a running start before leaping to tackle his fellow minibot onto the ground. Powerglide succeeds in grasping Joe Bumble, throwing it off-balance. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance yelps as she is pushed to the ground by the small boy, her dress going everywhere. "What!" she cries. "What have I done NOW, this is harassment?" Lee Zipperman is kind of glad his human body is only a seven year old kid, he can avoid any problems with hormone-induced bran malfunctions and swelling organs. "Hmm, this is starting to make sense... Jetfire?" He asks, looking up. 'Dominic' does seem to have his hands full trying to keep some order among the humanized minibots/cassettes, but this is kinda important. "Jetfire? Can you come help Lee-Zard?" Dominic Duncan sighs again...walks over and just tosses Powerglide off of Bumblebee. "Knock it off. You're acting like a child Powerglide." He then looks to Raindance. "Get up. If both of you are going to act like children....get out of the medbay. we're trying to work here." he says before looking to Lee. "Whatcha need Lee?' Rhiannon Slim-Dhance hops to her feet, prodding a finger against Jetfire's chest. This /doesn't/ make her collar go off. "What? What did I do Jetfire, I just walked into the room and got leapt on by the boy's brigade here. What gives!" Lee Zipperman glances over to where he presumes Soundwave is sleeping. "Me, Lee-Zard was wondering if you could give this data a once-over, make sures it look ok." He says, gesturing towards his duo of datapads. "Me thinks me has completed the translations, by combining the two sets of data to reach a more complete set, and running extrapolations to fill in the blanks..." Fuss, fuss, fuss... picker picker picker.. Oh yes, the dieing on the medical table loved the voices of hollering and complaining and one of them decided, this one being Skyer aka Sky lynx, to let it be known, even if this—was well, a.. bad idea, "SHUT UP!!!" He barked out very loudly, causing a few gumbies to jump. Then he coughed from forcing such an uproar. "...just.. stop acting like children.. there are.. worse things happening..." Joe Bumble acks as he is tackled. "Powerglide, I am still a child, I am not able to mate with anything!" He yells as he looks to Raindance. "If you have no idea what you are doing, then I suggest do not encourage it." He says, more calmed down. He moves to Sky lynx and looks down at him. "Do you need anything?" Powell Glyde was about to beat the crap out of Bumblebee's face with his fists of fury, but he was tossed aside like a used napkin by Jetfire before he could even lift his arms. He lands on his butt, right infront of the entrance, "Argh, you jerk! I oughta'-" The yelling cut him off. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance dusts her dress off, a look of hate for Joe Bumble etched onto her face. "What /are/ you talking about? Really, I thought I had enough people being mean about how I looked WHILE I was a floating blue triangle!" She folds her arms with a 'humph!' Dominic Duncan takes a look at the datapads and for the most part...ignores Raindance as best as he can. but when she pokes him in the chest, he looks to her. "One...you're wearing revealing clothing that is only going to cause Powerglide to act more like a child.....and you're distracting me as well. Like bumblebee said, if you don't know what you're doing...don't encourage it." he says he before looking at the datapads again.....and trying to make sense of the stuff lee-zard put on there in his hormone buzzed head. Sky Lynx rumbles as he slowly tries to move his hand, which fails and falls to the bed once more. "..just... tired of... everyone fighting like children.. we.. are dieing.. and the only thing everyone can think of who has a the bigger size.. and whom is the macho-man.. if I had.. any strength left in this human form, I would.. bloody.. deal with all of you in proper.. fashion.." "Raindance, your human body is of the female species. For centuries it has caused human males great attraction, like being hungry for Energon when you are low on it. it causes them to perform physical acts of procreation which causes sensations and feelings that is very addictive to humans." Joe Bumble says and looks to Sky Lynx. "Sorry, I let the situation get the better of me." Sam Waverly eventually wakes back up. Lee Zipperman shimmies over, and starts pointing out various points in the translated texts. "See, here Me, Lee-Zard though the images were diagrams, but they're really directions, indicating the direction to navigate in the mutidimensional depths of subspace... It's not like three dimensional space, with x, y, and z, it has five variables, maybe six... time is obvious, but me is unsure what the extra variable or variables are..." Dominic Duncan blinks at that. "vertical, horizontal, depth, destination, origin." "Its alright lad.." Skyler struggles those words out as he closes his eyes, "..everything is alright-- just.. I know we.. should not fight amongest ourselves..." He hears Jetfire's voice and looks over, "..hm.. Jetfire.. we never had that talk did we?" He chuckles and then grimaces by how much that actually hurts. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance strokes her chin as she listens to Joe Bumble. "Wait a minute. So you say that my very presence is some sort of madness inducing wave? That I am causing Powerglide to try to attack me just by standing here?" Sam Waverly coughs a couple times, pulling himself upright. "Subspace navigation.. tricky thing. Spacebridge works due to ends anchored in normal space.." Dominic Duncan nods quietly. "I know Sky Lynx. We didn't have that talk....things just kind of....snowballed from there...didn't it?" He says before looking to Soundwave. 'Think we could configure the Space bridge to transport a force to get the bodies back?" Raindance pages First Aid, Lee-Zard, and Soundwave: Where shall we do this, by the space bridge? "No it isnt madness inducing, just human males give into their primal instincts, which is eat, drink, mate, survive. Well to survive requires some violence sometimes, and for procreation to take place, it is only done with something you want, and most human males want the kind of woman your human body is." Joe bumble explains. "What makes Powerglide want to hit you is because you do all sorts of things to him which is painful and makes his survival instincts kick in." Joe bumble explains further. Lee Zipperman blinks at Jetfire for a second, as realization dawns on him. "Of course, of ocurse..." he replies, and adds to his notes. He peeks back at the awakened Soundwave. "But clearly transporting matter from subspace with only one anchored end is possible, me, Lee-Zard do it all the time when me transform... And if we can incorporate some modifications inspired by the alien's technology, we should be able ot access the coordinates of the stoeln bodies.." Sam Waverly's eyes settle on Dominic. "Affirmative. Will require very significant modifications, much power. Spacebridge not intended as target locator and teleportation device." Powell Glyde is completely ignoring everything Lee-zard and Soundwave are talking about because it's stupid and he doesn't understand any of it. He snorts at Bumblebee, "I think you're pulling all this out of your butt, man. The reason, and the ONLY reason, I want to hit her is because she's annoying." Sam Waverly gets up and walks out with Lee-zard, under guard of course. Sam Waverly kind of hobbles, rather. Skyler rolls his eyes amd rumbles, "..At least i can control myself.. even when I wasn't sick." He snaps with a hrmph and coughs. Gritting his teeth once more and making a hissing sound in pain. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance keeps her arms folded, a surly look on her face. "Well, no-one's going to be surviving with ME!" she mutters, getting the wrong end of the stick again. She rings the bell on her neck collar. "Now we have that sorted, can someone please take this off me!" Blaze Renard is asleep...and his condition seems to be getting worse! Dominic Duncan shakes his head. "no. However we SHOULD put one on Powerglide." Powell Glyde says, "No one wants to do anything with you anyway, Raindance." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance sticks her tongue out at Powell and stamps a foot. "GOOD!" she shouts, and then turns around. "In that case, the zip on the back has come down, can you do it up for me, I wouldn't want my clothes to escape!" "Rainy...?" And there's Blaze. His eyes are still closed, but he seems to have woken up, at least partially. "Bro...Rainy..." Skyler hears that and would face-palm if he could, but he just groans and shakes his head. He then glances over at his own vitals, since he did indeed understand them and grunts softly. Yea—he was getting worse and he could feel it, however—there was little he could do at this point, just fight with what will power he had. Powell Glyde just stares, his left eyelid twitching every now and then. He scoffs and reaches out to zip up Raindance's ridiculous outfit, "Yeah, no one wants that.." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance waits for Powell. "Hurry up, I am impatient!" she snaps, as she looks towards Foxfire. "How is the little baby, Foxy?" Powell Glyde struggles with the zipper because he is an uncordinated buffoon. "Shaddap! I'm trying, I'm trying!" Blaze Renard groans quietly. "Rainy...for the last time...boys can't get pregnant..." He wraps the blanket tighter around himself. "Want...bro...other tapes...Blaster...where...?" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance arches her back and staggers about as Powerglide tries to rip her in half. "What are you doing!" she screeches, her arms flailing everywhere as she staggers about. "Foxy, you're not dying, you're - ung!" She falls over backwards... right on top of Powerglide! Raindance succeeds in grasping Powell Glyde, throwing it off-balance. "I'm...wha...?" Blaze someone manages to sit up. He winces and places a hand on his head, waiting a moment for his vision to clear. He blinks. "R-Rainy? You okay?" Powell Glyde was just about to rip the damn zipper off completely, "Stop moving, you're being retarded!" He tries to ignore Raindance's stupid limbs flailing around everywhere, but in the end, he can't. With a thud, he falls onto the ground, the dumb broad right on top of him. "Ugh.." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance tries to get up, but the very fact that she fell on Powerglide makes her collar shock her again with a loud ZAP, the bell ringing with a dainty 'ting-a-ling' as she falls backwards in panic, right on top of the minibot Powell Glyde evades your grasp attack. Powell Glyde sits up, nursing the back of his head with a hand. Argh, what a dumb broad. He yelps in absolute terror as Raindance is shocked (hilarious!), but instead of getting slammed with her body, he holds out his hands and sorta' catches her before she can crush his balls (because we all know that's where she would've landed, anyway). Rhiannon Slim-Dhance lands in Powell's arms, too weak to stand up, flopping her head back to look up at his horrible and ugly face. "Uuugh!" she moans. "Now I feel like Foxfire looks. And yes Foxy!" she calls out. "I'm fine, or will be when Powerglide lets me go!" Felix Knight walks into the medical bay to see something very odd before him, "..Do i even want to ask?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "..Please tell me this is just a bad state of circumstances." Powell Glyde looks down at Raindance with a stupid grin that practically screams 'hurf de durf!'. "Let you go? Why? So you can fall on me again?" He tightens his grip around her , "No way!" Blaze Renard slides down from the bed and makes his way over to Powerglide. It's a miracle that he's even able to do this. "Hey," he says lowly. "Let go of my Raindance." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance is still flopped back in Powerglide's arms, dressed in her japanese schoolgirl's uniform. She weakly reaches out to Foxfire. "Eeeh make him let go of me!" she moans. "He'll damage all my squishy bits!" Felix shakes his head and walks over to the two. "Powerglide, let go of her at once." He barks as he marches over. Here comes the doctor... Powell Glyde keeps his hold on Raindance tight, growling lowly into her ear before the calvary steps in. "Aw, c'mon! Chill out, guys." He lets go of her and kind of shoves her away, "Geez, you act like you're going to beat me up or something." Blaze Renard pulls Rhiannon into a hug while he glares at Powell. "You leave my sibling alone, you jerk," he hisses. First Aid succeeds in grasping Powell Glyde, throwing it off-balance. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance staggers about before straightening up, pointing at Powerglide before Foxfire gathers her up in a hug. "Aaaargh, not you too Foxy, the madness is spreading!" she shouts, trying to push him away. "Cool it guys, I know I'm great, but still..." Felix Knight takes Powerglide by the arm and moves him away, "Enough of this, just go sit down." He then glances over to Foxfire and Raindance, "Foxfire, go lay down-- Raindance.. find some better clothing." Blaze Renard sniffs a bit. "What? Siblings aren't allowed to hug? Jeez..." He lets go of Rhiannon and reluctantly follows First Aid's orders, staggering back to the bed. Powell Glyde continues grinning at Raindance, even after he was grabbed by First Aid and pulled away. Reluctantly, he makes his way over to a bed and sits down beside it, on the floor. No, not on the bed, next to it. Shut up. "Right!" shouts Rhiannon, storming out of the room in a huff again. "FINE! I'll change, I'll just /change/ for all of you because obviously I'm not /GOOD/ enough!" And then she is gone, out the door Felix watches her storm out and raises a brow, "..And what was that all about." Looking at Powerglide for the answer for once. Powell Glyde looks up at Felix and smiiiillles, "Iunno." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance wanders back into the room, dressed in a suit and tie, her face and hands covered in bootpolish. "Look!" she exclaims. "Humans can get different paintjobs too!" Felix shakes his head and then raises a brow as Raindance comes back, "..oh for Primus.. Go take a shower and get that off your face." He sighs and walks over to her, "That could be dangerous..." Powell Glyde jumps up onto his feet and strides after First Aid, "Ah, she might need help! I'll help her! Pick me!" First Aid quickly turns around and points at him, "..You sit down, apparently you have very little control over your male human body and thus are acting irrational like some primative minded bafoon. So either sit and stay, or I'll /make/ you sit and stay." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance turns on her heel, and storms out again. "FINE! It seems I can't do anything right!" she snaps, vanishing into the corridor Powell Glyde points at himself with a thumb, "Pfft! Yeah right! I am in TOTAL control!" Blaze Renard is back in bed by now. "You...you got Rainy upset..." Aw, he's worried about his dear sibling. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance wanders back in from her shower, still wet and wrapped in a towel. "Tsk!" she mutters, walking over to Foxfire. "Now Foxy, what is the matter?" Blaze Renard looks like he's about to start tearing up. "Rainy...everyone's being mean to you..." Felix would sweat-drop if he could, He sighs and gives up. Some could never be taught—end of subject. However, if Powerglide did try anything, he still knew how to 'knock-out' someone. Powell Glyde does one of those full body twitches that makes everyone who sees it uncomfortable. He brings his forearm up to his face and bites down on it, trying desperately to keep control of himself. He's in total control, right? Right? Rhiannon Slim-Dhance sits down next to Foxfire to give him a hug. "There there Foxy, it'll be okay. Pregnancy doesn't last long, you'll soon have your mini Foxfire or whatever it is, then you'll be back to sniffing buses again" Blaze Renard facepalms. "Raindance...I'm *not* pregnant..." Felix Loads up a weapon, or looks like a weapon, and keeps it on his hip. He glances over to Foxfire and Raindance and smirks softly, "Raindance-- why do you think Foxfire will give birth for?" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance tilts her head at Felix, biting her bottom lip. "Um... I don't understand what you just said, was that in English?" Powell Glyde growls into his arm as he watches Raindance, his eyes twitching, his teeth still gnawing on his flesh, "IAMINCONTROL." Blaze Renard rolls his eyes and settles down. "Males don't get pregnant, Rainy." He glances over to Powell with a raised eyebrow. "What's *your* problem?" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance stares at Powerglide too, eyes open wide. "Yeah uh, don't eat your arm, Powell!" She pats the space on the bed next to her. "C'mon, join us, don't be a Sky Lynx!" Felix chuckles, "Birth, it is what comes with Pregnancy.. which you believe Foxfire is Pregnant. I do have some understanding of human bodily functions due to being around people as long has I have been." Then when Raindance asks for him to come up there, he takes ahold of his 'weapon' on his hip. "..and Sky Lynx can't move due to his state.. he is in critical condition and could perhaps die at any moment." Blaze Renard coughs a bit. "Lynxy...won't die...he's strong...much stronger than me..." His vision begins to darken, and he suddenly passes out. Good thing he's already in bed! Powell Glyde just stands there, shaking a bit. "I'm fine, Fox-butt!" he snaps at, well, Fox-butt. "You're just a whelp, you don't under-Oh. I think he's dead." Felix glances over to Foxfire, "No, he is just resting Powerglide, happens like that when your sick." He rubs the back of his neck and sighs. "and Raindance.." Blaze Renard's breathing becomes terribly labored, and he starts shivering. Damned chills. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance gives Foxfire a little poke. "Yeah, he's still alive, he's doing that funny chest moving thing which is pretty horrible." She takes her towel and lays it over Foxfire for added warmth, before walking out of the medbay Felix freezes as Raindance walks out nude and closes his eyes, inhales deeply, then shakes his head. Human bodies were evil—he would say that much. However once she was gone, he removed the towel, since it was damp it only cause more trouble for the youngster. Then he knelt down to check his pulse softly against his neck. Then patted Foxfire gently on the shoulder, "..Your going to be alright.." Powell Glyde lets out a frustrated yell as he watches Raindance, "I'MINCONTROL, I'MINCONTROL, I'M-" He takes off mid-sentence, sprinting after Raindance, "ARGH, GET BACK HERE, I THINK I NEED TO PUNCH YOU!" Blaze Renard doesn't move. Yep, he's out cold. By the time Felix Knight realized Powerglide went after raindance, he tried to move the 'weapon' out, but—it was to late, he was to far out. "..well.. I know what is going to be happening somewhere tonight." He muttered to himself as he shook his head. Powell Glyde is going to be sitting in a gutter, clutching his bleeding groin, probably.